


It was at this moment that Yuri realized he had made a terrible mistake.

by 25_kitkat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bets, Crack, Fluff, Gen, High School, Kinda, M/M, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_kitkat/pseuds/25_kitkat





	It was at this moment that Yuri realized he had made a terrible mistake.

"Yuri..." Mila smirked mischievously, as she watched the short blond fiddle with his locker. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you go up to the next guy that walks by and ask him out..." 

Yuri stilled, closing his locker with a soft 'click', turning cautiously to face the troublesome redhead, eyeing her warily. "Whats in it for you Hag?" He questions sharply. You could never really tell what Mila's true intentions were, she was a clever trickster, always planning something, that, more than likely would end in disaster or great misfortune for everyone involved.

She hummed, casually leaning against the lockers and checking her nails. "Why Yurio, what makes you think I'm getting anything out of this?" She smiles crookedly, looking up through her long lashes to meet the others gaze. The blond glares, squinty-eyed, and unbelieving of her innocent act.

"Tch, please!" He scoffs, crossing his arms. "Like you would do anything without having ulterior motives," Yuri smirks back at her, satisfied with the offended sound she makes.

"And here I thought we were friends," she gasps, dramatically clutching at her chest. Yuri is not amused. "Okay, I admit.....I really just want to watch you get rejected." she sighs, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Bitch!" Yuri growls, glaring daggers at the now giggling girl. "what idiot would reject me!" He stomps towards her, fists clenched at his side. " I'll show you Hag!" Blonde bangs falling to cover his face, as he turns full of rage and itching to prove the redhead wrong. 

The hallway is mostly empty, most of the students already in class. 'stupid hag' he thinks as he scans the remaining students, his gaze catches on broad leather-clad shoulders and a dark undercut. 'Yes this is perfect' he thinks, as he spots the retreating student. He shoots Mila one last withering glare and mumbles something foul, before leaving to prove her wrong.


End file.
